TO LET GO OF THE PAST
by Natellah
Summary: Bulma briefs is finally experiencing life outside her parents shadow, when a new love falls in the mix, will past love complicate matters, who will win the heart of the capsule corp heiress?
1. Chapter 1

**TO LET GO OF THE PAST**

A/N: hi every one this is our first fanfic ever and we hope that you like it. By we I mean Natellah is made up of two people, we are both work better together so we might as well have one account. This is an a/u bulma and vegeta fic so enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: we do not own dragon ball z, all credit goes to Akira Toriyama.

**Prologue**

_**BULMAS POV**_

It was a quiet and peaceful day at capsule corp, well, as quiet as the place could be and my parents were at the compounds main building attending a meeting.

"I can't believe we are finally done with high school!" that was my best friend Chichi, "no more annoying curfews, ridiculous science projects and best of all, no more Madame Pauline, we're finally free!"

Chichi and I had just completed our senior year of high school at Quire School of The Elite and were in my room enjoying the freedom we now had. I looked over at her sprawled carelessly on my queen sized bed with her silky raven hair trailing after her. She was dressed in a pair of loose navy blue jean shorts and a plain white crop top.

I turned away from her and faced my large mirror, adjusting my knee length white pleated skirt and baby blue t-shirt and putting me cerulean hair in a loose pony tail, "so Chi, what are your plans now, I mean, apart from raiding my closet which you do all the time, without my permission I might add," I quickly ducked as a pillow was thrown at my head and turned to laugh at my best friend.

She stuck her tongue out at me, "I don't know B, I guess I want to study law at NYU and from there I'll just have to wait to find out,"

I walked away from my mirror and sat on the window sill, looking down at my mother's garden beneath me, "lucky you Chi, mom and dad want me to go to Oxford they keep saying, 'only the best for our baby girl, after all one day you're going to take over the family business so you can only go to best university."

Chi glared at me like a mother about to scold her child for playing in the mud, "that's it, Bulma how old are you 7? Of course not, you're 19 and you still let your parents live your life for you. They told you to take ballet lessons you did, they told you to go for summer school you did, now they're telling you to go to Oxford, don't do it, you're old enough to make your own choices B."

Why is my best friend so freaky, seriously when she's angry, she is a force to be reckoned with, the fact that she is a martial artist just makes her more deadly, even I get scared of her temper. I thought about what she said for a minute, "you know what, you're absolutely right, I could…"

"Hold that thought B," I simply rolled my eyes at the interruption, her phone was ringing and I already knew who was calling her, I mean in a girl's world who is more important than your bestest friend in the entire world, said girl's boyfriend, the horror.

"Oh hey Tien…..what I'm doing right now…..no I'm not busy at all…aww that's so sweet of you…okay see you in 10…bye honey." When she hung up she noticed how annoyed I was, "really chi, not busy at all?"

She laughed nervously and twirled a strand of her hair, "I know you're upset with me right now but trust me, when you get your own boyfriend you'll understand," she quickly gave me a hug and turned around to walk out my room, "fine I get it boyfriends are more important than your dear lonely best friends okay, sometimes I wonder why I even love you,"

Blowing me kissed and laughing the whole way, "I love you too Bulma, don't fret I'll make it up to you tomorrow promise."

After she left I remained thinking about what we talked about. I guess it's true though, I've never really done anything for myself, and I always do what my parents tell me to do

*********_**Flashback*******_

"Bulma honey, the national science fair is coming and as the heiress of capsule corporations you must participate at all costs," looking at the face of my father who sat in the chair directly in front of me in our living room, feeling brave I decided to subtly tell him that I didn't feel like participating, "but daddy, Charlene's birthday is coming up and I promised her that this year I wasn't going to miss it."

He brushed my comment aside like it was nothing, "you can go to it next year darling, but this year you have to make your mommy and daddy very proud, is that clear sweetie?"

Looking down at my feet, I realized that he would not change his mind no matter what I said, "Yes daddy….."

_*******End Flashback*******_

While I was in my own world dad was knocking on my door, he came in with a goofy grin on his face, "how's our little genius doing today? Guess what honey, I've got a surprise for you….."

I looked into his blue eyes, identical to mine, and could already guess that it had something to do with Oxford. He laid a paper bag in front of me and took out its contents, "I'm form Oxford and they are proud to have the heiress of capsule corps with them. They sent you brain-o-brain t-shirts, Oxford stationery, nuclear physics text books and a few other things. I've also signed you up for all the mechanical engineering and chemistry classes. You start in a week, isn't it exciting!"

I could feel my left eye twitching in anger so I mentally counted to 10 to calm myself, well as calm as could get. "No daddy it's not, I don't want to go to Oxford or Yale or any other high class university out there. I don't want to do things for you and mom anymore, I hated ballet, I hated summer school and I hated quire, who in their right state of mind names a school 'quire school of the elite' it's pathetic. I'm sorry daddy and I love you so much but I really want to go to NYU, I want to experience a little bit of the real world before I take over capsule corp and I will whether you agree with it or not."

He was taken aback for a moment then moved closer to me and hugged me gently, "why didn't you tell me how you felt all along sweetheart? I did all that because I thought it was what you wanted and since you never complained…I'm sorry for not really paying attention to what you wanted. I promise to make up for it princess no matter what."

We sat like that for a moment simply enjoying each other's company, "so NYU is it, I hope they can handle the pride, stubbornness and temper that is Bulma Briefs because not many can." We laughed together and for the first time I truly felt like daddy's little girl. And now, time for me to experience what life really has to offer, and I know I'm ready for it, I mean I AM Bulma Briefs.

A/N: well there you have it people, the next chapter will be out in a few days, tell us what you think in a review it would be much appreciated, until next time.

**Natellah**


	2. Chapter 2

**TO LET GO OF THE PAST**

A/N: we are so sorry for taking so long to update but we are back with the next chapter! So anyway back to the story, enjoy…

DISCLAIMER: We do not own dragon ball z; all credit goes to Akira Toriyama.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**BULMAS POV**_

"The administration seems nice, don't you think Chi?" I looked at her while trying to tame my hair which seemed to be flying about everywhere.

Chichi was dressed in a long orange maxi dress with a pair of comfortable black gladiators while I wore tight blue jeans and a black tank top with black converse.

"Yeah right, I bet your dad put in a good word for you and is also paying them a generous fee, if you know what I mean," I rolled my eyes at that, who said best friends couldn't be ridiculous had never met Chichi before.

"My dad and I agreed before coming here that it would be better for me to keep a low profile while I am here, so you and I will be roommates and stay on campus, I won't announce who I am to everyone I meet and I only carried 2 suitcases of clothes," I feel very proud of myself, I am a genius that's for sure, my plan is fool proof! Giving me a sarcastic look she swats my arm, "question is how large the suitcases are" "….no comment."

Chi thinks over my plan for a bit, "are you sure people have never seen your picture before, I mean, you are the heiress of the largest company in the world, and you're smart too, I think people already know who you are,"

Now that I think about it, my plan doesn't seem fool proof anymore, smirking I turn to her, "whatever, so any word on lover boy?" the look on her face is priceless, she is blushing furiously and I can't help but laugh at her. Regaining her composure, she turns her gaze back to me, "he said he would meet us here, he should be around here somewhere."

"You know Chi, I regret hooking you guys up, biggest mistake of my life!" shoving me playfully, she suddenly screams and disappears out of my sight running at an impossible speed, she spotted Tien and jumps on him before he can even prepare himself.

"Whoa…..Chi…..can't…breathe…..too…..tight!" Tien started turning purple because Chi was holding on to him a little too tight. She let go of him and kissed his cheek, "I missed you so much Tien, B got tired of me going on and on about you."

He let go of her and walked towards me, all of a sudden he put his arms around my waist and spun me around in a circle, I couldn't help but laugh at his actions, "Tien, put me down you big weirdo!"

All he did was laugh like the psycho he was, setting me back on my feet he hugged me tightly, "Baby Blue! How's my favorite little sister who I love with all my heart and will forgive me for everything that I may or may not do in the near future."

Crossing my arms I gave him a stern look, "don't try to sweet talk your way out with me mister! We just saw you yesterday, hardly enough time for me to miss you," all he did was kiss my cheek, what is wrong with the people around me, don't they understand that no means no.

"How about I give my two favorite ladies a tour of the campus?" oh no, the problem with being with these two, they get all mushy and kissy kissy, and that is something I can gladly live without, "why don't you guys go ahead and have fun alright. Chi I'll meet you in our room later, bye guys."

I decided to go to the library and see what books they had since I had a lot free time on my hands. Once I arrived at the library, the chief librarian gave me directions to the historical section. Browsing through the shelves, I came across a section about Greek mythology, so I picked a book and started heading for the front desk so that I could take it with me.

I didn't go far when all of a sudden I noticed one of the shelves was tipping and would end up crushing me, all I could do was hope it wouldn't hurt too much, so I closed my eyes and braced for impact, when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and lift me off the ground and soar through the air. My rescuer mumbled some words that I didn't hear clearly. I tried to take a look around me when I was hit with a memory of the past.

_*******Flashback*******_

"Goku! Come on, you just ate at home, what are you a bottomless pit?"

"Gee, I'm sorry Bulma, I get very hungry. But I really wanted to show you something, it's really personal and a big secret but you're my best friend and I trust you so I want to show you," blushing I looked at my feet, 'when did Goku become so sweet?'

"Ok so, close your eyes and no matter what don't get scared, alright," I nodded my head and did what he told me to do.

Feeling a pair of arms pull me close until we were chest to chest I blushed harder, I was so distracted I didn't even notice that we were high up in the clouds, "Ok, open your eyes and look down."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Goku put me down!"

"Hahahahahaha, calm down, relax, I won't drop you," I held on to him tighter, "How are we flying, it's impossible," smiling his goofy grin, the same one that took my breath away, "I'll tell you later for now just enjoy the view, I promise I'll never drop you, no matter what happens."

_*******End Flashback*******_

I miss Goku so much, I feel sad every time I remember him. We land on top of one of the buildings on campus while I try to calm my nerves, "you're sleeping," turning to face the stranger, I notice he is extremely attractive and well built, but his statement confuses me, "I'm sorry what?"

"What are you deaf, I said this is all a dream, your imagination playing tricks on you," who does he think he is, no, what does he take me for, a child? "I get it you can fly, no need to treat me like I have no brains, obviously you're a saiyan right?"

He looks at me with a blank face and steps intimidatingly close to me while narrowing his eyes at me, "and just how, pray tell, is a weakling such as yourself knowledgeable about the existence of saiyans?"

The last thought on my mind, 'oh crud…."

End of chapter 1

A/N: well here you go, in this fanfic only saiyans can fly and as already mentioned, this is an a/u so anyone against Tien and Chichi, I am sorry but bear with me, next update will be out on Wednesday, R and R

_**Natellah**_


	3. Chapter 3

**TO LET GO OF THE PAST**

A/N: Hello! Back again on Wednesday like we said, anyway there is a mistake that we made in the last chapter and we are so sorry for the slip up, Tien is not Bulma's brother, she is LIKE his little sister and we are sorry for not putting emphasis on it.

Another thing that we wanted known in advance is that there will be no sequel to this fic, it is difficult to write a sequel that matches up to its original because so much is expected of the sequel so we don't want the added stress of brainstorming.

If you are a huge DBZ fan like us, you may have noticed that there is so much animosity between Trunks and Pan Fans and Trunks and Marron fans. Honestly, we are both T/P fans but we don't hate Marron (we are also Bra and Goten fans), T/M fans who say the age difference of 14 years is too large and disgusting, we have a friend whose parents are 15 years apart and they are happily married with three amazingly talented children and they believe love knows no age.

T/P fans who say Marron is too blonde and dumb, that's an unfair stereotype. Fanfiction is what we wish could have been instead of the canon, everyone has different opinions and we shouldn't judge just because what we wanted did not happen so let us all stop being ridiculous and encourage each other in our writing and not flame each other over pathetic reasons.

There is something known as constructive criticism after all. Enough rambling, enjoy the next chapter and remember this is an a/u so it is totally different from the canon, laterz!

**CHAPTER 2**

_**BULMA'S POV**_

Is it just me or did it actually get hotter? No that's what happens when you are scared for your life and looking into those intense and burning eyes I actually wished I was crushed in the library, but I'm Bulma Briefs, and it would be a cold day in hell before I let him know I was terrified of him.

"Well Mr. Hotshot, if you must know my best friend is a saiyan," turning away from him I had to steel my resolve not to break down right now, "or should I say was? A few years ago he just disappeared without a word to anyone, so I don't really know if he is alive or not, but he told me all he knew about saiyans.

He didn't really know a lot because he was an orphan and was raised by a human named Gohan, but he could turn into a super saiyan."

I turned to face him because he had become quiet and silence is never a good sign, only to find him with his arms crossed, and an infuriating I-AM-SO-MUCH-BETTER-THAN-YOU-COULD-EVER-BE smirk on his face when out of the blue he broke out in laughter, clutching his sides and I could feel my fear melting away and being replaced by anger.

"And just what do you think is so funny, huh?" I was definitely pissed off now, "he was only a level 1 super saiyan," and he kept on laughing which was more than slightly annoying, "if you're so powerful, then what about you?"

Standing up to his full height and STILL smirking I might add, "I happen to 19 and a super saiyan 3. Careful it is highly unattractive to gaping like a fish out of water, even though it is in respect to those more superior than you in both power and intellect,"

Quickly closing my mouth before making an even bigger fool of myself I regained my composure and huffed while crossing my arms, "whatever bud, but you can't keep me here I don't even know your name, you could be a mass murderer for all I know but you haven't done anything to me yet because I just so happen to be the best looking female you have ever had the pleasure of meeting and my beauty is a distraction to you," it was my turn to smirk at him.

"Please," he scoffed, "I happen to find your appearance distracting because you are probably the most hideous creature I have ever seen woman. And my name is Vegeta Ouji, if you did not surmise that on your own then you are an even bigger fool than I gave you credit for."

I must be in a very good mood because I let that insult slide, wait, why is he looking at me like that? Oh he must be waiting for me to bow down at his feet and become a dumb suck up, 'please.'

Yawning I made eye contact with him, "so you're the Vegeta that daddy talks about a lot, you don't look all that to me," he raised an eyebrow quizzically at me, "Bulma Briefs at your service Prince Vegeta," I told him with a mock bow and a smirk on my face the whole time, we both eyed each other silently daring the other to make the next move. I noticed it was getting dark so without breaking eye contact, "take me back, now."

He looked at me flatly, "no," so I took a step closer to him, "I don't like repeating myself, I said take me back."

"And I said no," he also moved closer to me, leaving us an inch apart, glaring at each other the whole time. I push him away from me as hard as I can to put more distance between us, he smirks at me and gives me an accepting nod, "smart move," he then carries me back down and we walk back to my room I silence, why he is accompanying me I don't understand.

When we reached my room, I turned to face him but he had this unreadable expression on his face, he took my hand and kissed it lightly and I couldn't help but blush like a moron, moved closer and whispered in my ear, "goodnight…..princess," and with that he walked away.

I was still very dazed and kept on replaying the memory in my mind, I entered and found Chichi missing, meaning surprise surprise, she's with Tien.

I reached under my bed and pulled out on orange box with 4 stars on the top, it had so many silly and ridiculous things that held so many wonderful memories of Goku and I together, I picked up a photo of Goku when he was pigging out and eating at an inhumane speed and looked at his eyes, 'just like Vegeta.'

A single tear rolled down my cheek and I felt so confused, 'I miss Goku, but why am I also thinking of Vegeta?'

THE END.

And Freiza showed up and destroyed the entire universe and himself in the process.

Joke, that's it for this chapter but the next chapter will be out either Friday or Saturday, kindly review and tell other authors or readers or fans or whatever we want to call ourselves about respecting each other's opinions, it would really mean a lot to the two of us.

When this fic is finished we will start another one called **The Art of Seduction**, it will be a T/P but with a touch of G/B and T/M. Remember reviews keep authors like us happy and eager to update so don't hesitate to do so, and there are many awesome fics that are not being updated and they are so good so encourage others to update as often as possible!

_**Natellah**_


End file.
